


Her Guiding Hands

by kanna37



Series: Her Guiding Hands [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/kanna37
Summary: Throughout all of time, which was, after all, Hylia's plaything, her loving, guiding hands could be felt weaving the victory through all of the Hero's lives. One thread here, and another there... and in the end, from her loom comes a masterpiece. This is a series of related one shots that starts in Hyrule Warriors... and goes on from there.





	1. The Vagueries of Fate

Link sighed, shaking his head ruefully as he finally retreated to the mess tent that some of the women of Skyloft had set up to get something to eat and take a breather. What a day. He'd started in his own era, and now he was so far back in the past that the land in the sky was where he'd ended up.

Skyloft, it was called. It was certainly an... _interesting_ place. The people here were definitely Hylian, but they were a bit... _strange_ _._ They'd just jump off what they called docks into the air with a whistle, and fall towards the earth without a care, waiting for some huge bird to come and catch them.

He had to admit, however, that something inside him stirred at first sight of the place, and of the huge birds – called loftwings – that were such an intrinsic part of it. In fact, without them, the people would be stranded on a single floating island – and that most definitely would not do.

He grabbed himself some of the skewers of food that were slowly grilling over an open fire, and then found himself a quiet spot to get off his feet and recharge. His stomach felt hollow, and if he didn't fill it soon, it was going to make his life miserable.

For a few minutes he paid no attention to anything around him, determined to get his food down quickly so that he could rejoin the fracas. That weirdo, Ghirahim, was actually fairly easy to beat, but unfortunately he wasn't the only enemy here. Skyloft had been invaded and overrun quickly with Volga to push things along, and had suffered a lot of casualties for the sheer shock of the attack. They'd never had such a thing happen – not since the island's very beginning, apparently, and had been unprepared for a group of enemies of the size it had been hit with.

He was glad he and his forces had arrived when they had. They'd almost been too late.

The young, green-clad hero was pulled from his thoughts as one of the knights of Skyloft spoke to him. He indicated the seat across from him and asked, "Mind if I sit here?" softly.

Link shook his head with a smile. "Not at all – go right ahead... 's not like anyone else is sitting there."

The other man just nodded with a small, though earnest, return smile. "Thanks," he began. "Name's D'aylen. And yours?"

He was met with a shrugged, "Link," as he continued scarfing down his meal. "Nice to meet you," he added after swallowing. He gave a vague sweep of his hand to indicate the island, and continued, "Interesting place you have here."

The other man, a lithe knight in his apparent late twenties with various bandages wrapped around him in several places, chuckled a little. "You could call it that," he agreed while taking a nice large bite of his own food. "But this is where the goddess put us, and so here we'll stay, 'til she says otherwise."

Link just nodded and continued to eat, but after a few moments he looked up again, only to find D'aylen watching him with an odd, grateful sort of expression on his face. He blinked. "Wha-"

The young knight gritted his teeth for a moment, looking as though he were going to cry, and Link, worried, started to draw back, but D'aylen shook his head rapidly.

"I know what you're thinking, with that look on your face, but what I wanted to say to you isn't bad. Not at all," he grunted, and then seemed to take ahold of himself. Link was worried that perhaps D'aylen was injured more than he was letting on so as to speak to him, but there was little he could do other than lend the guy an ear if he was.

With another subdued shrug, Link indicated that the other man could go on, and, after a moment spent gathering himself, he did.

"I wanted to thank you. I owe you... _everything_. The pregnant woman you saved this morn'... well, that was my wife. She's carrying our first child. Not to mention the Headmaster's wife – she was the lady with my wife - and just found out she's pregnant with _their_ first child. If it weren't for you, we'd have lost both in one horrifying day. None of us will ever be able to repay you for what you've done, but if you don't mind, I'd like to name my firstborn son for you." By the time he was finished speaking, D'aylen's voice had gotten soft, and he'd pushed the small amount that remained of his dinner aside, temporarily struggling to contain his emotions. But he didn't speak again, just looked at Link with a little bit of pink in his cheeks.

The younger man blinked, a little taken aback at first, but then he reached across the table with one hand and rested it tentatively against the other knight's shoulder. His eyes softened, and for some reason, he almost felt like crying at the sight of the man before him. There was a strange sort of echo in his ears whenever he spoke, and he felt a sudden sad kind of acceptance from deep within that didn't make any sense to him. But Link didn't want D'aylen to feel as though he were rejecting his request because he was hesitant to answer, so he pushed all that aside.

"I'm more honored than I could ever say. But I don't want you to think that you have to; for myself I'm just relieved that I could help, and that yours - and the Headmaster's - wives... and children-to-be-" he smiled a little, "are alright."

D'aylen smiled in return, then, and to Link it was like the sun coming up. There was something so _familiar_ about him, but after a few moments, he set it aside once again to ponder over after they'd completed the cleanup of the last remaining holdouts from the battle for Skyloft. For now...

He stood and began to ready himself to head back out into the fray, and D'aylen stood with him. But with that the Hero frowned; the other man was not really in the best shape to be sent back into immediate battle. He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes in thought. What would the best thing to say here be?

"D'aylen... shouldn't you be resting? You've been in the middle of the fighting pretty much the entire time, if the way you look is any indication, and you've got to be tired. No one will think the lesser of you for retreating to get the medical attention – and rest - you need. Besides... most of the battle is over – it's just cleanup, now."

"I'm not injured that ba-" he began with a grin, but Link gave him a deadpan scoff at that, and his grin sort of petered out. "Okay, _fine_ , _yes_ , I'm tired and sore, but everyone else is, too," he almost pouted, to the Hero's eternal – and _silent_ _–_ amusement.

Link just continued to stare at him pointedly, and D'aylen finally gave in. "Fine, fine. I'll go to the healer's tent before returning to my duties, is that good enough for you?"

The young Hero eyed him sideways, but after considering it a moment, he smiled. "Sure. You've got to pay attention to yourself and take care now, since you have a wife and a young one on the way. You can't just go throwing yourself into every battle so... hmm. _.._ _enthusiastically_ _?_ You don't want to lose them, and they need you to protect them. You can't do that if you jump carelessly into fights."

D'aylen shrugged, a sheepish smile crossing his face. "I know." But then his expression darkened. "Of course, there's not much you can do when a bunch of weird monsters just seemingly fall out of a hole in the sky and start attacking you. I'm rather confused about where they all came from, anyway, and what they were after. It's not like we've got a bunch of treasure sitting around up here that they just wanted to steal, so I can't think of what else they could be wanting so badly they'd invade us for it."

Link cleared his throat a little awkwardly, uncertain what he could say. The truth of the matter was a long, _long_ story, and who would even believe such a tale? Then again... the attack itself was proof enough that something extraordinary was going on, but Link didn't feel like trying to figure out how to make the tale short, yet coherent.

So he just shrugged. "We're not really sure what they're after, either. But those guys aren't the sort you just let wander through time destroying whatever they feel like and changing the future irreparably, know what I mean? So... we follow behind them, kill them all, and then close the timegate they were using to get here. And then we go home, all so we can chase down the next wave of goblin-folk and whatever else is running with them."

D'aylen winced sympathetically, then patted Link on the shoulder and made his farewells, even though he seemed quite curious about what was really going on. "Yeah... If that's the case, then I probably won't see you again. So let me thank you once more... and just in case Gaepora feels the same as I about what you did for our wives and unborn children, what name do you favor for a second boy... or a girl?"

It didn't take Link more than a moment to come to a conclusion, and he grinned shyly as a bit of pink crossed the ridge of his nose, and said, "For a girl... Zelda, for a boy... how about Orville?"

A blink, and then the older man grinned widely. "Zelda... I like that... it's pretty. Well, if his child is a girl, Zelda it will be, and if a boy, Orville - Gaepora will most certainly agree with me."

Link couldn't help the odd feeling that sent a shiver down his back as he heard that; for some reason, he almost felt excited, like something entirely world-changing was about to happen on this island in the sky. Suddenly, he knew with that complete certainty that people sometimes get that it _would_ be Zelda, and that when this man's son, Link, and Zelda were older, they would change the world. He smiled.

That smile dimmed a little as D'aylen took his leave, however, and for some reason, he couldn't look away until the older man was out of sight. _Somehow... seeing him makes me sad_ _..._ he clutched his tunic where it lay over his heart and looked down, almost feeling the urge to cry. A hot knot choked off his breath in his chest, and he had to fight off the stinging of those tears in his eyes.

Finally, after a few minutes spent calming himself, Link straightened his tunic and forced his confused emotions to the back of his mind. Right now was definitely _not_ the time to be thinking about such things – there was still much work to be done here before they could go home.

Link cast one last glance in the direction of the healer's tents, and then with renewed purpose, strode out to assist in finishing the cleanup so he could close the gate and send this pretty little island in the sky back to its usual peaceful sleepiness.

_May you all be blessed by the Goddess, and protected always by Her Grace._

 


	2. Hylia's Promise

 

The cheerful, chirping calls of many birds welcomed the sun on a beautiful, late spring morning, and echoed in the tiny, pointed ears of the blond moppet that was wakening to the promise of the new day. The moppet's name was Link, and this was a very _special_ day – it was his fifth birthday, and the first time his parents would take him to the main plaza of Skyloft, and the bazaar that lay beyond it.

Normally, he was a heavy sleeper and didn't like rousing early, but he was excited for today, and had been since his father had told him that he would finally get to see some new places. It would be a great adventure, just like the stories his father had told him of the hero of legend, or the hero who had saved Skyloft from a horde of demons just a few years ago, to his childish mind. In fact, he was _so_ excited, that his mother'd had quite the difficult time the evening before, getting him to settle down enough to even sleep at all.

For once, little Link didn't waste a moment once his eyes had opened and he realized that it was finally the long-awaited day, he jumped up from his bed and scampered into his parents' tiny room, setting about the task of waking them very... energetically.

“Mama, papa, wake up!” he shouted, jumping on to their bed and bouncing into the middle to nudge at them. “It's time to go to the ba-baz-zaar,” he fumbled the word out, his voice squeaky with excitement. “Hurry up! The sun might go down if you take too long!”

His father, D'aylen, chuckled, and shook his head as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He glanced a little wryly at his wife, Merilee, who was also trying to come to full wakefulness from a dead sleep.

“Hm... maybe we should go another time. I'm still tired,” he teased his son, turning his face into his pillows and acting as though he were going to do just that. “It's too early.”

That was usually Link's answer when he was being woken for the day. “It's too early,” he would mumble while rubbing at his eyes, an adorable pout pushing his little lip out. “Can't the sun go back to sleep?”

But not today. Today, hearing those words, his bright blue eyes widened with horror and he squirmed closer to his father, trying to yank his pillow from his hands. “No, papa, not today! The sun took long enough getting up already!”

At that, both his parents burst into laughter, and his mother tugged him closer to her and hugged him. His father reached over and swept his bangs out of his eyes.

“Don't worry, little one, we haven't forgotten what day this is. Happy birthday, Link,” she said with a gentle smile, his father echoing her words. “Five years old already. You're growing so fast, my little one.”

Her smile widened at his engaging grin, and she shook her head with more laughter at his impatient bouncing. “Go then, my sweet. Set the dishes on the table, and I'll make your favorite breakfast.”

Link scrambled off the bed at that, and immediately headed for the cupboards next to the hearth, where his mother kept the crockery and silverware. He was very careful, despite his excitement, not wanting to break anything and ruin the day. He just couldn't get into trouble today – he'd already waited for what seemed like forever to him, and now that the long-awaited day was finally here, nothing could be allowed to mess it up.

Just as he finished carefully setting out three places at their small table, exactly the way his mother had shown him, she and his father came out of their room, dressed and ready for the day. Both grinned as they watched his careful, deliberate movements, having almost expected a broken piece of dishware from the overly-excited little hands of their son.

D'aylen shook his head, still grinning, as he watched Link. “I have the feeling that today is going to be very interesting,” he said, before grabbing the wooden bucket that sat next to the hearth to draw some water from the well. “Come on, son, let's allow your mother to start breakfast while we get water, and gather some eggs for her.”

The birthday boy nodded and grasped his father's outstretched hand eagerly, a bright smile on his little face that made his mother's heart melt all over. She waved at him as he skipped out the door at his father's side, her smile just a little wistful as she watched them go. He really _was_ growing so fast, and soon he would be starting school. He was their only child, and he would remain so; his birthing had been difficult, and she had barely survived it. For her own safety, she could never have another. That had been a hard reality for her to accept – both she and her husband had wanted a large family, but it was not to be.

They both doted on their son a little more because of that, although that wasn't to say he was a spoiled child, either. He was a generally well-behaved youngster, though just like any other, he had his bad days, too. Most of the time, those _bad days_ consisted of him doing dangerous things while looking for adventures of his own – things he _knew_ he wasn't supposed to do. He might only be five on this day, but he was like a little daredevil sometimes, and he was doing things most others wouldn't be able to do until they were several years older...

… Like dragging off his father's sword and trying to get it out of its sheath – fortunately, it was still too heavy for him to really lift it, and they'd caught him before any harm could be done. Or, somehow shimmying his way up a tree, and onto the roof of their home. She'd almost had a heart attack _that_ day.

But most of the time he was a sweet-natured little daydreamer, and Merilee was content with that. He had a penchant for laying on the small hill at the edge of their property, and staring raptly up into the sky for hours at a time, if he was allowed. That was a safe enough pastime, she figured, and neither she nor her husband scolded him overmuch for it. Time enough for that as he got older, and tried shirking his chores to do the same.

By the time the two came back, Link carefully carrying a half dozen eggs in a strip of heavy cloth, the house was already beginning to smell delicious, with the eggs being the last things to be cooked along with the bread she was toasting over the fire.

Fifteen minutes or so later, the three sat down to their breakfast, and as was usual, bowed their heads in prayer to the goddess. It was a ritual with them, praying to Hylia at every meal, and in the evenings before bed, as well, for they had much to thank the goddess for. Surprisingly, unlike most children, Link had never shown any impatience with it, and had even come up with his own prayer almost as soon as he'd learned to talk.

And since today was his birthday, his father gave over to him, allowing Link to lead the short devotional prayer over their breakfast.

The young boy beamed at his sire, before bowing his head and clasping his hands together.

“Goddess Hylia, we thank you for the food we are about to eat,” the little boy began, carefully following the words he'd been taught, “and for all of what you have done for us, your devoted people. Please keep us safe in your em-embrace, as we go about our day.”

With that, he looked back up and grinned eagerly, squirming a little in his chair. “Okay, I'm ready, mama! I'm real hungry, so give me a lot today!”

With that, his parents once more dissolved into laughter, and breakfast that morning was especially merry, as both listened to their son's excited chatter with joy. Hylia had indeed blessed them in their son, and both sent silent words of extra thanks to the goddess for giving him to them.

~~

“Well, son, are you ready?” D'aylen asked, with a wink at the little imp standing impatiently by the door.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Link ran towards his father and jumped into his arms, nodding so fast his mother began to wonder if he was going to give himself a headache. “Yes! I've been ready for _ever_ , I was just waiting for you and mama.” He leaned over and looked around his father's arm to see his mother just picking up her shopping basket and slipping it over her forearm. “Come on, mama, hurry, before it gets too late and the sun decides it's bedtime again!”

His parents both chuckled at him as his father set him back on his own two legs and grasped his hand. “Now, there's no need to worry over that, my boy,” D'aylen replied, “the sun always goes to his bed on a schedule. It's nowhere near time for that – although,” he chuckled, “by the time this day is through, you'll probably be _wishing_ it were time to find your bed.”

“No, no, I can be tired tomorrow, but not today,” his son said, his little face as serious as if they were discussing something of the utmost importance. “I promised Her Grace.”

Both of his parents blinked at that, their expressions a little lost as they exchanged a glance.

“What do you mean?” his mother asked. “What did you promise Her Grace?”

The young boy, now tugging impatiently at his father's hand as he reached out to open the door, stopped for a moment and looked up at them. He looked confused, as though he couldn't understand why they didn't know what he was talking about. “She asked me to come visit her in the sq-quare today, and I promised. And you said that promises have to be kept no matter what, right? So I have to see her.”

His parents traded concerned glances once more, and after a moment, his father crouched in front of him, still holding his hand. “Yes, that's true. If you promise someone something, then you must always be prepared to follow through. But... when did the goddess ask you such a thing?”

Link just shrugged, seemingly unconcerned by their questions. “When I'm sleeping she talks to me. She said I was going to meet someone special today, after visiting her.”

Not at all certain what to make of what their son was telling them, the now rather uncertain couple exchanged yet another look. Was their son... _touched_? Had he a mental weakness, or was he really being guided by the goddess' hand? Did he have some sort of extraordinary destiny in store for him?

D'aylen couldn't help his mind returning to the past, to a day that had brought many horrors and deaths for Skyloft... and a hero that had come from the future, and saved them. Link. Their own son's namesake, for that Link had saved both his wife and their unborn child on that day, and he had sworn to name his firstborn son in honor of the hero that had saved so many. So, perhaps... perhaps they _shouldn't_ be so surprised by their son's words.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the anxious tugging of said son.

“Papa, papa, come _on!_ Her Grace is waiting!”

Shaking his head, and truthfully still a little disturbed, nonetheless, after another glance at his wife's face, D'aylen stood and followed after their son, listening to him chatter on. After a few moments, he finally just shrugged – a gesture much like a certain little moppet's – and let go of the matter. Their son wasn't deficient, he was actually very smart... so he must be special to the goddess in some way. If that were the case, then he and his wife both were indeed honored to be a part of Link's life, in any manner at all.

He vowed to cherish every moment they were given, and give the young boy that was eagerly skipping at his side anything he could, anything that could enable him to fulfill whatever destiny the goddess had planned for him.

_Thank you, goddess Hylia, for the great gift you have given us in our son. May he be all that you wished, and fulfill all that you desire of him._

_~~_

The walk into town was a mostly quiet one – at least, for D'aylen and his wife. Link chattered on, not at all concerned that his parents were so silent, which was, after all, a little strange. Usually, the youngster at his side was the quiet one... but that made this day even more special, to hear their son's voice so happy and carefree.

Merilee reached over and tousled her son's hair with a slim hand, and when Link looked up at her, she asked, “Did the goddess tell you who this special person that you're going to meet is?”

The little boy shook his head. “No. She just said that I'd know who it was when I saw them. I asked her how, and she smiled and said that my heart would tell me.”

“I see.”

Just about that time the trio came into sight of the core of Skyloft, and Link stopped and stared in awe at everything. After a few moments, he looked up at his parents through eyes shining with excitement.

“It's so big, and there's so many people,” he cried, before tugging on his father's hand again and exhorting them to hurry. He wanted to see all there was to see _._

But most of all, Link wanted to see Her Grace. And then meet the special person she had promised. She had told him that this person would be a great friend, and he could barely wait. After all, he didn't really have any friends at this point, having rarely ever left his home. They lived on one of the many small islands that encircled Skyloft, so even though he'd met other people when they would come to his home to see his father, his contact with others was fairly minimal.

He'd never felt lonely, though – not with Her Grace there to talk to him, and sometimes, when he'd lay on the hill and stare into the sky until he started to drowse off, he'd feel the comforting softness of feathers brush against him, and hear a soft calming cooing. He knew what that gentle touch was. It was his loftwing, the one he would meet someday when he was old enough, a loftwing just like both of his parents had, like everyone on Skyloft had. Yet somehow it was like no other, he just knew it.

Still, it would be nice to have a friend that he could actually see _now_ , and not just in daydreams. Someone to have adventures with, someone that wanted to see the whole world, like he did. He didn't know why, but he'd always longed to explore, to go out and see all there was to see, to fly freely through the sky... to _live._

So much boiled beneath the surface, feelings rather than actual thoughts; since at his age his vocabulary was still fairly simple, he had no way to explain these things to anyone else. The goddess always seemed to know all of his thoughts and wishes, though. When he said he wanted to fly, she knew what he meant. She'd smiled serenely at him, though her eyes had seemed sad for a moment, before promising that he would one day... that he'd fly farther than anyone else ever had, and discover a whole new world while he was at it. Promised that he would have a bigger adventure than he had ever even dreamed of.

Just like any child listening to a trusted adult, he believed her, his trust in her absolute. Now all he had to do was grow up. Sometimes he wished that day would hurry, though. Sometimes, it felt like he would _never_ grow up. In those moments, Her Grace would assure him that he would get there, but that he had to be patient. _All things come in the fullness of their time, my love_ , she would say.

As with everything else, he believed her. And so he did his best to be patient. For her, because he wanted to please her. When she was pleased, she smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing the young boy had ever seen. It made him want to please her always, to keep her happy so that she could smile forever and ever.

The angle that the small family had approached on had kept the goddess statue mostly hidden, so when they finally reached the plaza, they stopped so that their little boy could take it all in. Yet, while his eyes were wide with wonder at all there was to see, his feet were anxious to make their way to the foot of the gigantic statue.

He slipped his hand from his father's, and as his parents watched, he walked quietly up to the altar that lay at Hylia's feet, and knelt. Then he lowered his head and clasped little hands together, and started speaking. His voice was both reverent and adoring, and D'aylen and Merilee looked at each other, still a little uncertain of what to make of it all. But it was clear to them in that moment, at least, that there would be far more to the story of their son's life than just growing up, becoming a knight of Skyloft, and marrying and having a family. No... while he might do all of those things, too, his life wouldn't be so mundane. His might just be a story to rival the greatest of legends.

Both parents tuned in to their son's words, greatly curious to know what he would say.

“Good morning, Your Grace,” the little lad began. “I came just like I promised I would. This s-statue is very big, but it doesn't really look like you, though. You're a lot more beau-t-tiful-” he stammered over this relatively new word to his vocabulary, “-than that. I really like it when you smile. It's better than the sun going down, or the blue sky, or even the stars.”

A bright smile of his own lit the boy's face, then, and to his watching and wondering parents, it seemed as if he were actually speaking _to_ someone, pausing and listening, and responding as if they were a trusted and well-loved friend. As if he'd _been_ speaking to her since he'd learned his first words, and taken his first steps into a world outside their home.

Perhaps he had.

But suddenly their son's face fell, and D'aylen and Merilee both took an involuntary step forward before stopping themselves, not wanting to interrupt whatever might be happening. Instead, they continued listening – and they weren't the only ones, as several people had stopped upon seeing such a young lad kneeling reverently before the goddess statue and _praying._ Most parents had to force their kids to settle down long enough to do so, yet here was a lad most had never seen, kneeling in prayer willingly?

“But why?” the boy wailed, his features now upset, as if he were about to cry. “I don't want you to go away! Not even to meet someone to be my friend! Please don't go, Your Grace,” he whispered despondently after another pause. “Did I do something bad? I didn't mean to if I did...”

Just as his parents hearts' broke for seeing that expression on their son's face, he sniffled and his head dropped even further in defeat. “Will I ever get to see you again?”

For mere seconds out of time the young boy seemed to glow, as if touched by a divine hand.

“Okay. You promise that you'll always be with me, even if I can't see you? You have to promise, 'cause promises always have to be kept, just like mama and papa told me.”

After an eternal-seeming few seconds, a little bit of a smile eased the sadness on Link's face, and he sniffled again, this time wiping at his eyes with one small hand. “Well, okay. As long as I get to see you again, someday. But I-I'm going to miss you. Please don't forget about me.”

Another fragment of time slipped by, and the little boy's smile widened again, and though it wasn't his biggest, it was still more true than the last one had been. “I love you, too, Your Grace,” he said, and then, with a little sigh, he slowly dropped his hands and lifted his face. Opening his dazzling blue eyes, he stood up and turned back to his parents, and though the smile was still there, both D'aylen and Merilee could see that he was upset underneath it.

Both knelt when he reached them, and his mother pulled him to her heart. “What's wrong, my little one? What did the goddess say to you?”

There was a tiny sniffle as Link clutched at his mother, needing the comfort. “S-she said that she wouldn't be able to come into my dreams anymore. But she said that I'd see her again, and she even promised, so I'll wait for her. She always keeps her promises.”

D'aylen put a hand on his young son's shoulder, wanting to comfort him as much as his wife did. It was rare to see such unhappiness on the boy's face, for usually he was all sweet smiles and bright, inquisitive eyes.

“That's right, Link. Her Grace always keeps her promises. In time, she will come to you again, you'll see. So until then, just keep her in your heart. Time will fly, and sooner than you think, that day will come. And didn't you say she told you that you were going to meet someone special today?”

That perked Link up a little, and he nodded. Letting go his mother, he stepped back and shuffled his feet. “She said that the person will be my best friend for the rest of my life. But I told her that _she_ was my first best friend, and she smiled at me really big and hugged me. And then she said it was the same thing. I don't know what that means, but when I asked she just shook her head and said I would understand someday. When it was time, she said.”

Out of curiosity, Merilee asked, “You said that the goddess doesn't really look like the statue. What _does_ she look like, then?”

At that question, a wide, almost dreamy smile crossed Link's face, and to his parents, he looked like nothing so much as a little boy in love for the first time in his life. They once again exchanged concerned glances, and waited for whatever he was going to say with a slowly growing sense of concern.

“She's more beau-ti-f-ful-” he stumbled again, “than anything, even the stars. Her hair looks kind of like yours, mama,” he reached out a hand and tangled little fingers in a lock of his mother's pale golden hair, “but it's longer. And her eyes are blue, like papa's, but not as dark. She wears a long white dress, and pretty beads with lots of sparkles are in her hair. But the best of all is when she smiles. It's better than anything else, ever.”

Link looked back at the statue, and then finished with, “She doesn't have wings. That's okay, though... she doesn't need wings to fly.”

Not at all certain what he meant by that, the two were about to set it all aside for the moment and continue on their way to the bazaar, when a small commotion at the edge of the square made itself heard. All three turned their heads to look.

A small, glowingly golden child was tugging on the hand of a rather large man – a man who wasn't unknown to them. It was the Headmaster of the Knight's Academy, and the beautiful little girl with him was his daughter.

A daughter named Zelda, at the request of the same Hero that Link himself was named for.

Link had never seen her before, but the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew, just like the goddess had said he would. Without a word to his parents, and with a look of wonder on his childish features, Link crossed the distance to stand before the little girl, who was watching him with the same look of wonder on her face as he had on his.

“Her Grace was right,” he mumbled, blushing a little as the girl stared at him with eyes the exact same shade as the goddess he already loved.

“About what?” the little girl inquired, her head tilted with curiosity.

“She said I would meet someone important today, and that my heart would tell me when I found them. And she was right. It was you she told me about,” he ended, still blushing bashfully and scuffling his shoe on the stone of the square.

“Oh,” the little girl breathed, and then she grinned. “I'm Zelda... what's your name?”

“Link.”

“It's nice to meet you, Link. When do you get to start school?”

The little boy blinked, a little confused by the change in subject, but shrugged. “In a few months... when do you?”

Zelda beamed. “It's the same for me! Father, did you hear? This is Link, and he gets to start school the same time as me!” Impulsively, the little girl grabbed the equally little boy's hand, and began tugging him around, firing questions at him and pointing out all the different things that he'd never seen before with equal facility, leaving the adults to stare after them with surprise, though they were smiling, as well.

D'aylen looked over at the man who stood with them. “Gaepora, it's good to see you. And that's Zelda...wow. She's grown so much since the last time we saw her. She looks so very like Embra.”

Gaepora looked a little sad at mention of his late wife, but he still smiled and nodded. “She does, indeed,” he rumbled as he stared after her fondly. “And young Link – he also has grown much since last I visited. He is a handsome young lad, much like the one he was named for. If I'm not mistaken, the hand of the goddess lays gently upon him, as well. You have been blessed, my friends.”

Merilee smiled at Gaepora. “As have you, in your daughter. She's beautiful, and the sun obviously loves her.”

The Headmaster chuckled. “It does. Sometimes, it almost seems as if _she's_ the one glowing, and not the sunlight upon her. But she can be quite a mischievous little imp, too, which means trouble for me. She's got far too much energy while at it, and I can hardly keep up.”

The trio once more turned their heads to look for their children, and watched as one golden child led another who seemed just as golden around the plaza, determinedly pointing out everything of importance to an enraptured little boy. Both laughed and giggled as they dashed in and out of the crowds out on market day, as though they'd known each other forever, rather than just having met.

“I've never seen her take to someone so quickly,” Gaepora murmured thoughtfully. “She's a friendly, open child, but she's never been so carefree with anyone else. I think she's found that best friend she's always spoken of finding one day.”

D'aylen and his wife both blinked in surprise at his words.

“What do you mean?” Merilee asked, intrigued. Link had mentioned someone that the goddess had told him would be his 'best friend'. Had Zelda _also_ been touched by the goddess? Was she destined to be that friend?

“Ever since she learned to speak, she's insisted that there was someone she would meet that would be her best friend forever, as she says. But when I would ask her about it, all she would say is that she would know in her heart when she met them.” He gestured with one big hand, indicating the two children scampering around, their own hands still clasped together. “It seems to me she has.”

The couple could hardly deny that it indeed seemed to be so; despite Link's excitement for the day, and the promised 'best friend', he was normally a bit shy when people would come to their home, or when they would visit others in _their_ homes. But he'd taken to Zelda right away, and if the look on his face was any indication, he was a smitten little boy.

Finally, D'aylen broke the small silence that had fallen between them. “Well, I suppose it's fitting, at that. They were named by the same man – the man who saved them both before they were even born. And I imagine that when they start school, they'll get up to all sorts of mischief together.” He laughed and clapped a friendly hand to Gaepora's shoulder. “If only we could find a way to tap into all that energy... who knows what we could accomplish, eh? Though, I don't envy you having to keep up with all the children every school year, that's certain.”

Gaepora laughed ruefully. “Most don't, when it comes to that. But it keeps me young, I suppose. I certainly don't have the time to worry about the years that are passing me by.”

Just then, Link and Zelda ran back up to them, hands still clasped together, with little Zelda in the lead and tugging Link behind her. Both were smiling, the boy a little more bashfully than the girl, but joy was radiating equally from the pair.

“Father, Link is my best friend forever, just like I told you about! And he said the goddess told him that he would meet me today, you heard him!”

Once again, Merilee knelt down. She had decided to introduce herself, in case the little girl didn't remember her. After all, it had been quite some time since they had visited Gaepora.

“Hello, Zelda,” she began, “I'm Link's mother, Merilee.” She paused for a moment as the small girl smiled up at her brightly, replying to her very politely. “Can you tell me how you knew that you were going to meet Link someday? Did Her Grace speak to you?”

Zelda shook her head, her smile fading as her eyes, sky-blue and containing a vast intelligence that the older woman had no problem detecting, became consumed in thought. She put a finger to her chin as she considered what the older woman had asked. “No, ma'am... I just knew,” the little girl shrugged after several seconds. “My heart told me. Father always says not to look a gift loftwing in the mouth, so I don't.” She smiled again, that sunny nature once more surfacing as the thoughtful look she'd had the moment before faded away. “He's here, and now we can be together forever.”

The adults looked at each other with raised eyebrows at that. “Forever, eh?” Gaepora asked, and his daughter nodded firmly.

“Of course!”

Merilee stood back up, and settled her eyes thoughtfully on her son, who was blushing shyly and seemingly tongue-tied, but nodding in agreement with Zelda nonetheless.

After a moment more, she smiled gently at the children. “Well, perhaps you will be. But for now, we were about to take Link into the marketplace, since he's never been there. Would you like to accompany us, if it's alright with your father?”

Her answer was the small girl looking pleadingly up at her sire and begging for his permission, which he gave, with the added, “When you're ready to head home for the day, just drop her off at the academy,” to D'aylen and Merilee. “You mind them, my dear, and don't get into any trouble,” he tacked on at the last minute, speaking to his little imp of mischief.

Link's parents agreed, and Zelda nodded at her father's instructions with a, “Yes, sir.” And with that, the two _(still)_ holding hands fell into step with Link's parents, the bright girl chattering rapidly at her new best friend once more.

D'aylen shook his head, watching them. “Well, I was certainly more right than I knew when I said I had the feeling today would be interesting,” he said to his wife softly.

She merely nodded, still with that considering look in her eyes as she watched her son and Zelda. “That day,” she began, her own voice soft, not wanting the children to really hear her, “when we were attacked... I'd had the feeling something terrible was coming. But when I saw that young man charging into the fray and throwing himself in front of Embra and I, I _knew_... knew that he was extraordinary the moment I saw him. He seemed... almost familiar. I think...” she hesitated for a few seconds, then finished, “I think that his extraordinary fate will be shared by these two, someday.”

Her husband could do naught but agree, though after a slight pause, he began chuckling, and his wife looked at him questioningly.

“What?”

He leaned closer to her ear, to make sure the youngsters didn't hear, and whispered, “I think we might just have met our future daughter-in-law. I suppose it's a good thing that Gaepora is the one who will foster our son if anything ever happens to us. He'll take good care of Link, and I have the feeling that little Zelda will take even better care of him.”

Despite the thought of leaving their son behind - especially while he was young - making her heart clench with pain, she couldn't help but agree.

“I'm sure you're right. And the goddess certainly won't abandon him, either, if she's already laid her hand upon him and claimed him for herself. I... only hope we get to see their fates unwind.”

Suddenly much more sober, her husband met her eyes for a moment, then looked down at the two children, and agreed wholeheartedly.

_I hope so, too. But if we don't, at least I'll go knowing our son is in good hands, and that he won't be left alone..._

_May the goddess keep her hand protectively upon you, my son... and on Zelda._

And then he firmly shut the door on such thoughts, and simply enjoyed the easy day with his family, and the little girl that he was almost certain would one day be family, as well.

 


	3. The - Pumpkiny - Results of Gossip

 

“Link! Put that food _down_ and come outside this instant! If you don't stop eating that much, you're going to get fat,” the blonde, bright-eyed little girl declared, a disapproving look on her cherubic face. “And if that happens, your loftwing won't be able to carry you when you finally get to meet it! Then what will you do?”

The equally cherubic face of the little boy that was the target of her frown leaned away from her in alarm, protecting the bowl in his hands by clutching it to his chest.

“I'm not fat yet, and I've always eaten this much, Zelda,” he frowned back at her, deliberately lifting his spoon and slurping up a good mouthful of his soup in defiance.

“That's just because it takes a long time to get fat,” she shot back, setting little clenched fists atop her hips in a stance she'd seen many of the adults use when scolding someone. “But one day, you'll wake up and be as round as Cawlin.”

“Hey!” Link protested around the other boy's angry shout as a couple of the other children snickered, “I'm never going to look like Cawlin, 'cause I'm already taller than he is!” And he took _another_ deliberate slurp of his beloved pumpkin soup.

An exasperated, “Glutton!” was her answer to that, and she stomped over to her best friend (even if he didn't seem very happy to have her undivided attention at the moment), and began determinedly trying to pry the food from him.

“Leave my food alone, Zel! This is only my third serving,” he scowled as he tried to keep her smaller, slightly more nimble fingers from getting a good grip on his bowl.

To the adults in the room, who had been listening with interest to the two six year olds argue over Link's eating habits, the danger was clear. However, their attempts to avert disaster came just a little too late, as the struggle between them caused the bowl of soup to go tumbling out of their little hands, spilling thick, orange liquid all over them and their immediate surroundings. (Which just so happened to include Groose and his pompadour, who was sitting nearby because he was trying to be as close as he could to Zelda.)

Shocked, the two stilled for several seconds, and then Zelda let out a loud shriek as her normally bright, cheerful little features flushed with temper and went vengeful almost instantly. “You jerk, I'm gonna get you for that!”

Before any of the speechless adults could reach them, Zelda grabbed a nearby bowl – disregarding Fledge's indignant squawk as she appropriated his lunch – and dumped the whole thing over Link's head.

Suddenly, food started flying around the room as the other kids decided to get in on the fun (besides Fledge, who just looked alarmed and scrambled to get out of range). Groose's expression, as he patted his pompadour to make sure none of the thick, orange substance had gotten in it, was a dead giveaway that all hell was about to break loose, as his eyes locked on a dripping Link with furious glee. Several of the adults – including Zelda's father – tried to get the children to stop, but it wasn't until Henya's infuriated shout broke through the children's preoccupation, that things came to a sudden screeching halt as all the children froze in place.

It was very interesting to watch the realization that they were about to be dropped in very hot water flood across a roomful of six year old faces. But by then, there was pumpkin soup dripping from the walls, tables, and all of them, as well, and the-now-gloomy group realized that they were probably going to be spending the rest of the day cleaning the mess they'd just so gleefully made.

Every stubby, childish finger in attendance – with impressive synchronicity – pointed at Link and Zelda, who were staring wide-eyed at each other, and yelled, “They started it!”

All the children flinched when Henya inhaled, but before she could get started with her intended harangue, she was interrupted by deep, booming laughter. Confused, the eyes of every child (and most of the adults) in the room swiveled to stare at the progenitor of that bit of - rather inappropriate - hilarity.

“Um, Headmaster, are you feeling alright?” Professor Horwell finally asked tentatively.

Gaepora nodded, but his chuckled, “I'm quite fine, Horwell, very well, indeed,” only seemed to confuse everyone even more. “Private bit of humor, that's all.” _Already having – very entertaining - little spats, and they haven't even passed a decade in age yet. This old island is in for a very interesting future, by the goddess. I hope I'm still around to see it._

Henya scowled even harder at the Headmaster's flippant-seeming amusement. “If it's so funny, then maybe you'd like to help the little monsters with the cleaning,” she suggested ominously.

He waved her off with an easy grin. “Oh, no, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your generous offer. I'm a bit old to be doing that much heavy cleaning, and there are plenty of guilty little hands in here to take my place.”

Then he glanced around the room at all the kids that were now beginning to shift rather uncomfortably in their cold, wet clothes, and tried to straighten out his expression to reflect the seriousness of the situation – though without much luck.

“I suppose lessons will have to be curtailed for the day. Go home and get yourselves washed up and into clean clothes, and then return here to help clean the mess you've made. And I would hurry, if I were you, because the longer this sits, the harder it will be to wash away. Link, Zelda, you two come with me.”

The two that had started the whole thing hung their heads with embarrassment and scooted out of the room after the Headmaster as the others all slunk guiltily off home, a still irate Henya muttering dire threats under her breath as she glared at the incredible mess left behind.

Pumpkin soup was great to eat, but it was never intended to be used as paint, and that fact was painfully apparent as it dripped thickly from nearly every surface in the room.

~oOo~

A short time later, Link was handed a tunic and trousers, which - though a little on the large side - worked well enough for the time being.

“Once you are finished washing and dressing, Link, come to my office,” the Headmaster had instructed before leaving him to attend to his daughter, so the young boy quietly did as he'd been told. When he arrived some good amount of time later, Zelda and her father were already within, and he shuffled inside and closed the door behind him as the Headmaster had commanded.

Link glanced guiltily at his best friend before looking back down at the floor, worried that she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore because of what had happened. It had been an accident, but she had really been mad, madder than she'd ever been at him in the year or so that they'd been friends.

Before Gaepora could speak, Link blurted out a hurried apology to the small girl, completely unable to look at her for fear of what expression would be on her face. “I'm sorry, Zelda, I didn't mean for all of that to happen, honest!”

His answer was a quick hug, and when his eyes flew up to lock on the little girl in surprise, hers were scrunched up and teary, surprising him.

“You don't have to say sorry. It was my fault,” she whispered, shamefaced. “I shouldn't have tried to grab your food from you.”

“But-”

Gaepora interrupted there. “Zelda is right, Link. She should not have tried to take your food away. But you both had equal parts in what occurred after, and you're both going to have to work very hard to help clean up the results, understand?”

“Are... are we going to be in more trouble than just having to clean up?” Link asked uncertainly, not sure he should be giving their elder the idea of further punishment if he had not already thought of it, but unable to help himself.

“Not from me, though I cannot speak for your parents, Link. But personally, I think having to get all that now-dried soup off everything in the room is punishment enough. I daresay you two will never do anything like this again after it's all said and done.”

Both children nodded their heads rapidly in agreement. Neither of them would _ever_ do something like that again, that was for _certain_.

“Well, then, I believe it is time to go gather the supplies you'll be needing. The sooner started, the sooner done, as they say.”

Link and Zelda followed behind him quietly as he led them from the room, glancing nervously at each other several times as they walked. But neither of them spoke until they'd each been given a bucket of water, a rag, and soap, and then been left in the room to begin the arduous task of cleaning up the awful mess.

“So... umm, why were you so mad at me about my lunch?” Link finally asked in a very subdued tone of voice. “I always eat a lot, and you've never said anything before.”

“I was trying to protect you,” the little girl said, voice wobbling dangerously. “Are you... still mad at me?”

Link just looked confused, staring at her in surprise as she continued to scrub at the orange stains in front of her, unable to meet his eyes.

He shook his head. “No... but... what were you trying to protect me from?”

At that, Zelda glanced rapidly around the room to make sure no one else was in sight, and then blurted out her answer.

“I heard Parrow telling Piper the other day that if Goselle didn't stop eating so much, she was going to explode. Then, when I saw you eating all that soup, I got scared. I didn't want that to happen to you.”

Henya, who was still scowling, was just about to walk into the room when she overheard Zelda's statement, and suddenly, the whole thing took on a hilarity she hadn't felt until just that very moment. She'd often said the same thing about Goselle's eating habits, but it wasn't surprising that the small girl had been scared by such words, rather than amused. At her age, the euphemistic nature of the phrase would have gone straight over her head. No wonder she'd tried to stop Link from eating what she felt was too much.

Inside the room, Link blinked at his best friend's explanation, a little alarmed. He loved food, but on the other hand, he didn't want to _explode._ That would probably hurt really bad. “Does that happen? I've never seen anybody explode after eating.”

“Me either,” Zelda sniffled a little, going back to washing the wall she'd picked. “But if an adult said it, it has to be true, right? I mean, if it wasn't, that would be lying, and lying is bad. If you get caught you get in trouble, and Parrow's not getting punished for what he said, even though Piper heard him say it.”

Link couldn't deny her logic. He looked down at his hands as they nervously wrung at the bit of cloth he was holding. “Thank you for trying to save me, Zel. I'm really sorry I argued with you.”

The little girl dropped the rag in her hands and darted over to hug the equally small boy. “It's okay, Link. But please don't eat so much that you explode, promise? I don't want anything bad to happen to you.”

Link let the rag in his own hands drop to the floor, as well, and hugged her back with all his six-year old might. “I promise, Zel,” he whispered in her ear as she clutched at him in return. “I'll only ask for seconds anymore, and not thirds.”

Zelda pulled back from the hug and looked at her best friend in all the world out of solemn young eyes, then nodded, tucking a strand of damp, freshly-washed hair behind her ear. “I guess seconds are okay,” she agreed, “since you eat _that_ much _all_ the time, and you've never exploded.”

Henya almost collapsed trying to hold in her laughter at the entirely serious way the two children had discussed something that was really nothing more than somewhat mean gossip. That right there was exactly why she worked at the academy – because the things that came out of children's mouths in complete innocence were oftimes much more amusing by sheer accident, than anything that adults said when deliberately _trying_ to crack a joke.

Straightening up rather hurriedly as Owlan appeared around a corner leading several of the children towards the dining room carrying their own buckets of soapy water and washrags, she filed that little tidbit of gossip about Goselle carefully away. Plastering a scowl on her face once more, she found a clean bench and took a seat to oversee the group of children and make sure no _further_ fights broke out.

Honestly, the academy probably wouldn't survive if they did, with this particular group. They were just about the most mischievous class that she'd seen pass through the ancient building in all the years she'd worked there.

 _Hylia help us... this old place might just be doomed,_ she sighed to herself. _And we adults are most likely just as doomed as the building and all its contents are._

She could never have guessed how very right she was.

 

 


End file.
